Our World
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: What happens when Team Nastu and others from the fairy tail guild appear in our world and get taken in to the custody of a sixteen year old girl? Magic, Mystery, Adventure, Old Guild Members, and New Magics. Read to find out. takes place after Edolas Arc
1. Prolog

_Hello Dragon__GirlAngel here this is my first fanfic please try to finish this story all the way through. But I understand if you can't. Also some chapters will be boring but there will be some chapters that are better than others_

Prolog

(Ariana's POV on Earth)

I'm Ariana (age 16) it's the first Thursday of summer break at 4 pm I'm in my room doing absolutely nothing. Since I'm going to be forced to spend my break with my older brother Drake (26 years) and my younger sister Maya (12 years) currently my sister is at a summer camp that ends tomorrow and my brother is out shopping and of course my parents are on vacation for the entire summer to Hawaii.

(Lucy's POV on Earthland)

I wish something exciting would happen I say for the hundredth time this week absolutely nothing fun or exciting has happened except for Nastu and Gray fighting.

_Hope you enjoyed please try not to flame me, Angel out._


	2. The Arrival

_I'm back bringing you chapter one maybe I'll bring two soon please try to give me helpful tips. _

_I do not own fairy tail __Hiro Mashima __does!_

Chapter One

(Third person Earthland)

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, The guild was rowdy as usual

Lucy was in her usual seat by the bar next to Levy and Cana

Nastu and Gray were fighting and Erza was trying to stop them

Then as if out of nowhere a bright light shot down to reveal a book titled Earth

Lucy with Nastu, Gray and Erza went to investigate this strange book along with Juvia, Wendy, Happy and Carla

Lucy called Levy over but not listening like always Nastu opened the book

There was a bright strange light and before anyone could say "aye"

The group surrounding the book along with the book were gone

(Earth Ariana's bedroom 5pm Ariana's POV)

I was reading my favorite series over again for the fifteenth time when was Drake going to be home

I thought to myself then as if out of thin air there was a flash of light and sitting

(More like lying in a pile asleep)

On my bedroom floor was Team Nastu, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia

Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm about to faint I don't know what to do

So I did the first thing that came to my mind I dragged them to my parent's bedroom

Then laid them in a civilized pattern then grabbed my book and started reading

Then I heard a soft moan and put my book down

There looking around the room was Wendy

I saw her fragile face filled with worry as she freaked out

(Wendy's POV)

I woke up in a strange place with violet walls and a dresser, bed, and other things

Then I realized that I wasn't at the guild anymore

I looked up and there staring at me with brown eyes was a girl

She had golden hair and pale skin

Out of instinct I say who are you and where am I

She says I am Ariana and you are in my home

She seems nice but she still is strange

Um Ariana-san do you know how I can get to fairy tail from here

Sorry Wendy-san but you are on earth and fairy tail is not a place here she says

I start to panic but then she says look around you, you're not alone and sorry but I don't know how you got here

I look at the ground around me and there lays Nastu, Lucy, Carla, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Juvia

I look up at Ariana

Ariana-san how did you know that I would ask how I got here I question

Because that's what I would ask if I were suddenly in your guild hall she states

Also how do you know my name I ask

Because you are famous here on earth along with your buddies she points to Nastu and the others

We are I exclaim

Yes you are she tells me

(Ariana's POV)

I don't know when your little buddies will wake up and

I also don't know how to get you back to Fairy Tail

So you might have to stay here for a while I tell Wendy

She looks down and starts to sob a little so I hop off my chair and walk over to her

And give her a hug she looks at me her eyes full of tears

I tell her don't worry everything will work out in the end it always does

It seems as if her tears fade at my words

Thank you Ariana-san she says no problem Wendy-san

Now how about some tea and cookies she nods vigorously I laugh

Say Wendy-san while I get the tea and cookies

Can you watch over them I gesture to the group on the floor she says ok

I walk to the kitchen and prepared a batch of chocolate chip cookies, a small strawberry cake, and the tea

Then I walk back to my parent's room with the tray

(Wendy's POV)

Wow so I'm in another world and I'm famous, oh great I think to myself

I wait for a minute and Ariana-san comes in with a tray

Those cookies look delicious Ariana-san

Thank you Wendy-san how a bout we set up a table she replies sure Ariana-san

We work together to move my guild mates and friends on to the bed

Then Ariana-san moves a table out from inside the closet and sets it on the floor

Then she puts the huge tray on the table Wow I marvel at the sight and she giggles

We start chatting while eating and drinking the awesome tea and cookies

So Wendy-san she questions who is the easiest to wake up I ponder and say Nastu

Ok let's wake them up and try to wake the others to she says excitedly

I tell her the plan and she says do it

Then I say "wow this strawberry cake is delicious Ariana-san thank you

We hear a sound and turn to the bed.

_sorry cliff hanger Hope you enjoyed please no flames Angel out_


	3. The Talk

_Angel is back bringing you chapter two and I will for now on be updating weekends some chapters will be short others long. I like helpful tips. _

_I do not own fairy tail __Hiro Mashima __does!_

Chapter Two

(Ariana's POV)

I turn to the bed and there with eyes wide open were Nastu and Erza

I think Nastu opened his eyes just because of the fact that strawberry cake is food

And Erza's eyes were open because of the strawberry cake being brought up

Wow that was easy I think to myself

Then they look around oh great I'd better explain again

I open my mouth to speak but, Wendy has the same idea

Nastu, Erza you and me aren't the only ones here look around you on the bed

Also this girl here is my friend Ariana-San this is her home somehow that book brought us here she says

Then I pipe up you guys are famous on this planet and it's nice to finally meet you in the awake state Nastu-San Erza-San

(Erza's POV)

I wake up to Wendy talking about strawberry cake

I open my eyes and sit straight up I see a girl and Wendy

I even smell strawberry cake wait did Wendy just say that others are here

I look down and there are our friends

Also this girl here is my friend Ariana-San this is her home somehow that book brought us here she says

Then the Ariana girl says up you guys are famous on this planet and it's nice to finally meet you in the awake state Nastu-San Erza-San

I smile why thank you Ariana-San, Wendy for filling us in

So if I understand this correctly we are on another planet and we are famous here

Also we don't have a way back and will be staying in Ariana-San's house till we have a way home

That pretty much sums it up Wendy exclaims

OK so now where is the strawberry cake I yell out of excitement

Its right here Ariana states as she holds up a plate of cake with the most beautiful icing

(Nastu's POV)

After Erza gets her cake I say so I take it that I will have to stay in the same room as Ice Prick

Than Ariana says I have made room arrangements but I can always change them so you have gray in your room

No way I exclaim then I ask so what are the room arrangements

She replies with staying with me I have Erza-San, Wendy-San, and Carla-San

Next in the guest room we have Gray-San and Juvia-San

And lastly in my parent's room we have Nastu-San, Happy-San, and Lucy-San

Then I complain what me and Lucy don't you have any more rooms

Ariana replies with yes but my brother and sister sleep in those rooms

I retort back with so where is your brother and sister

Well my brother is supposed to be getting dinner and my sister is at camp and will be returning tomorrow Ariana states

Then I reply with so why can't Lucy sleep in your sisters room I complain

Then Erza who is tired of hearing me complain snaps at me and says just deal with it

I whimper but complain no more Ariana then says it is better that sleeping with gray right I just nod

(Wendy's POV)

After Nastu's fit we all settle down around the table over the tea, cookies, and cake

We all chat happily except for a grumbling Nastu

Until we hear a groan we look to the bed to see the two nekos along with Lucy and Juvia staring at us

~after Erza fills them in with the details~

Juvia faints upon hearing the room arrangements

On the other hand Lucy looks paler

Do I really have to stay with Nastu she complains

Erza just nods sternly while Lucy whines

Happy and Carla have no reaction after hearing this expect for Happy trying to woo Carla

We continue chatting around the table Nastu no longer grumbling and Juvia awake after her little fainting act

Nastu suddenly decides to challenge gray to a fight

Hey Ice Freak wake up I wanna fight

Gray bolts awake and sends Nastu the death glare

Erza also orders Nastu to sit down and gray to come join us than Erza fills Gray in

Afterwards we hear a knock on the front door

_Angel here yet again I end on a cliff hanger sorry please no flames bye bye_


	4. The Night

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter three _

_Maya: when will I enter the story_

_Angel: I don't know we will just have to find out Drake disclaimer please_

_Drake: Angel does not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima __does!_

Chapter Three

(Ariana's POV)

We hear a knock coming from the front door I already know who it is it's my brother Drake

I think fast and tell Erza and the others to stay here and not to break a thing or be loud

Erza nods and starts bossing the others around

I rush to the door and there stands Drake with bags full of groceries

I help Drake take the bags to the kitchen then explain all that's happened while he was gone

So where are our guest Drake demands me to tell him

They are in our parent's room it is our secret for now Kay he nods

We walk to my parents room I open the door and we walk in

Let me introduce my brother Drake I say gesturing to Drake

They all stare for a little while then say hello Drake

We chat for a bit then finally I say let's give them a tour Drake he agrees then says that he will take the boys I say fine

We get our groups and head in different directions

First things first I tell the girls in my group lets clean this up first they agree

We clean up and head to the kitchen after that we make stops at the bathroom, backyard, laundry room, shop, office, TV room, study, my sister's room, the guest room, the deck, front yard, pool, my room, and my brother's room

Then we head to the living room to meet up with the boys

(Drake's POV)

I finish up my tour and take my group to the living room

We get there to see the girls waiting, my sister is laughing and saying late as always

I turn around to see my tour group complaining that we weren't here first

(Ariana's POV)

I remember we haven't had dinner yet so I ask is anyone hungry

I get a loud response yeah we are hungry I giggle and say stay here I will prepare dinner

~after dinner is made~

I call everybody to dinner and we start eating

~afterwards~

I let Wendy barrow my sister's pajamas while Juvia, Lucy, and Erza borrow mine

Nastu and Gray borrow my brothers

Then we all say good night and head off to our assigned rooms

In my room I make sure everybody is comfortable before I make my way to the other rooms

I then decide that I will go check on Gray and Juvia I walk to and in the guest room

I see Juvia hugging Gray like a manic and Gray saying help me

So I tell Juvia to stop hugging Gray then she says Love Rival I then say just get to bed and leave to continue on to Nastu and Lucy's room

So I head to my parents room the lights are off as I enter I look to the bed to see the best Nalu fan sight you could imagine

Nastu and Lucy sleep hugging I go so fan girl I can't help myself I pullout my cell and take a picture

Then I head back to my room

I walk in and everybody is fast asleep so I head to my bed to sleep

But when I get under the covers I feel something next to me so I calmly pull the covers off to see a blue neko

I think to myself Nastu and Lucy must have scared him off

Then I pull Happy closer to me pull the covers up and fall asleep

~Time Skip 6am~

I wake up look at the clock 6 am

Ok time to make breakfast I wake Erza and Wendy up so they can help me make breakfast

We head to the kitchen Carla follows us we make eight batches of eggs, bacon, and pancakes

Then we set the table I tell Wendy and Erza thank you for helping me with breakfast

Then I send Erza to wake my brother up inside I'm laughing

Wendy and Carla to wake Gray and Juvia up good luck I tell them and I go to wake up Lucy, Nastu, and Happy

I head to my room first to wake up Happy I shake the small blue neko awake and tell him follow me he asks why and I say just follow me

We go to my parent's room I open the doors and enter with happy still close behind Nastu and Lucy are still unconsciously hugging each other I point to them and say see Happy I told you so

He nods and says they like each other I roll my eyes but say yes they do now we have to wake them otherwise you can't get your fish for breakfast

Happy sighs but says fine

Then I yell Nastu Lucy it's time for breakfast or do you not want any

I'm awake they exclaim at the same time then blush and stop hugging each other

By now I'm laughing like a manic at this but say let's get some breakfast to a stunned Nastu and Lucy

Then we have the long silent walk to the kitchen

(Wendy's POV)

Oh great I have to wake up Gray and Juvia but I will do my best I think to myself

Then I arrive at the guest room door take a deep breath and then enter the room

(Erza's POV)

I enter the room of Drake Ariana's brother

He is out cold so I take out the frying pans I brought with me and clang them above his head clang bang boom

Alright I'm up he exclaims

Good I say let's go get some breakfast we head back to the dinner table and sit down Ariana arrives shortly after with Happy and a blushing Nastu and Lucy in tow

Then we wait for Wendy she doesn't arrive and after we wait for five min

I tell Ariana that we should help her Ariana turns to Lucy and says make sure that nobody starts without us

Then Ariana and I head down the hall to the guest room

We arrive at the room and see Wendy frozen in place then we see what's in the room

Gray and Juvia are stripped down to their under garments

I then demand that they put their clothes on

They rush to put their clothes on then I order everybody to the kitchen for breakfast

Then we march single file back to the table

_Angel: bye for now see you soon_

_Maya: when will I get to come in_

_Angel: sometime - Angel out_


	5. The Shopping Trip

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter four_

_Maya: it's finally summer _

_Drake: seriously Maya_

_Maya: what I'm happy_

_Angel: that's enough guys Ariana disclaimer please_

_Ariana: Angel does not own fairy tail __Hiro Mashima __does!_

Chapter Four

(Ariana's POV)

We reach the breakfast table and everybody sits down and starts eating

I'm glad I made eight servings of each food choice the men are tearing the food apart

~Time Skip after breakfast~

I call everybody to the living room and tell them we need to go shopping

The boys groan and the girls giggle

I prove my point by telling them because what happens if you want to go out of the house you will need to wear clothes that are appropriate for this planet

Also to look less like yourself

I tell them to all change in to everyday clothes that are borrowed again then meet back here we split up to change

I get done changing and head back to the living room

Everyone arrives soon after and we head to my car get in buckle up and I start driving I look in the mirror expecting Nastu to be puking his gut out but surprisingly he isn't

After we get to the mall I ask him why he wasn't he said it was because it wasn't as bumpy as a train or carriage

(Drake's POV)

We arrived at the mall and we got out of the car and my sister split us in to groups' boys and girls

Then we split to get the clothes

I took my group Nastu and Gray to our first store it was the clothing store I told them they could get four pairs of pants four shirts and a pair of pajamas and come to me when they have them

After 20 minutes there were 4 blue shirts, 4 red shirts, 8 pairs of gray pants, a set of ice blue pajamas, and a set of flame red pajamas

Alright let's get shoes now I tell them

We head to the shoe store I now tell them to get a pair of sandals and a pair of tennis shoes

After 10 minutes there are a pair of golden sandals, a pair of ice blue sandals, flame red tennis shoes, and a pair of dark blue tennis shoes in my cart

The bill for us is 75$ we went over board

Then we head back to the food court to meet up with my sister and the girls

(Ariana's POV)

We split up with the boys and I took my group shopping for clothes first they could get two outfits and a dress in under ten minutes there were three dresses that were Lucy's pink, Juvia's dark blue, and Erza's purple

8 outfits Lucy's 2 silk pink tops and white shorts, Juvia's 2 dark blue tops and gray shorts, Erza's 2 red tops and black shorts, and Wendy's 2 green tops and blue shorts

Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and I helped Wendy pick out a blue with green lace

Then I take my group to get shoes I tell them to get a fancy pair and a everyday pair

Five minutes later I had Lucy's pink sandals and red heels, Juvia's blue tennis shoes and blue heels, Erza's silver sandals and silver heels, and last but not least Wendy's teal sandals and teal flats

I pay for it using coupons and our bill comes out as 65$

After that we head to the food court our meeting spot

I claim us a table because the boys aren't there yet

We sit at the table chatting then I offer to get smoothies for us girls the orders are 2 strawberry, 1 vanilla, and 2 chocolate

After our smoothies arrived we sit there chatting till the boys arrive

They sit down and we say you're finally done

They say yep were done how much did you spend

I reply with 65$ how much did you spend their eyes look downcast then Drake finally says 75$

I then scold Drake how come you forgot to use coupons moran

I'm sorry he stutters

Oh well how about we eat out for lunch I state

Yes we shall most of them say

(? POV)

Dragon it's your stop the bus driver says

Finally I think to myself as I hop off the bus with my back pack and my pet carrier

I skip in to the house and I then close the front door after entering I let jack out of his cage and say

Hey bro, sis I'm home

No one answers I sigh they must be out then I drop my bays off at my room and walk in to the living room

Then I flop on to a couch in front of the flat screen

Looks like it's just you and me Jack *ruff ruff* he replies

I turn the TV on and flip to my favorite show Fairy Tail

Looks like there are no new episodes Jack so I will start from the beginning again

_Angel: wow who is this new person and what do our characters have to do with them_

_Wendy: Angel don't spoil the story _

_Nastu: hey Drake why do we always have to take the longest also why did you forget the coupons_

_Drake: it just happens_

_Maya: it's summer_

_Gray: we know that little girl _

_Ariana: be quiet Gray or you will hurt her feelings_

_Juvia: don't correct my beloved Love Rival_

_Lucy: Juvia she is not your love rival_

_Erza: just be quiet all of you _

_Jack: *ruff ruff*_

_Angel: bye guys hope you enjoyed _

_-Angel out_


	6. The Meeting

_Angel: I am back bringing you chapter Five _

_Nastu: yeah it better be better than the last few chapters_

_Angel: you really think they were bad why do you think so_

_Drake: I actually thought they were pretty good_

_Lucy: I thought they were darling expect for me and Nastu hugging _

_Angel: but it was Nalu_

_Wendy: Angel please stop wasting time and continue the story_

_Angel: I am Juvia disclaimer please_

_Juvia: Angel does not own beloved or Juvia but owns everything else _

_Angel: I wish I did but I don't, Happy I'll give you a fish if you will do the disclaimer for me_

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail but owns Drake and the others I want my fish now _

_Angel: * hands Happy a fish * now we are all happy I'll start the story no dilly dally anymore_

Chapter Five

(Ariana's POV)

We finish our lunches grab our bags and head to the car once we are all in the car I say

Drake I feel like I was supposed to remember an event that happens today

Weirdo the little devil is due back today remember Drake exclaims

Oh right how could I forget I exclaim with pure worry

Ariana-san is there something wrong Erza questions

Nothing other than the fact that you will have to stay in the car until we give you the all clear understand I say

Yes we understand Erza says

You guys have to be really careful my sister loves Fairy Tail you remember when I said you were famous that's why I say when they nod their heads

Well you understand now so that's why I'm worrying I ramble on

Oh yeah Happy, Carla my dog is also back so be warned and guys from now on you can just call me Ariana

Ok Wendy says first if I can call you Ariana than you can just call me by my name

You may do the same with our names the others from Fairy Tail say

Ok I say with pure bliss

Then we arrive at the house I tell the Fairy Tail gang stay here then I motion for Drake to follow me

Operation keep the fairies safe is now under way

I knock on the door and hear footsteps running to get it

Then I stand face to face with my sister Maya

Sis, bro you are home she happily states hugging me I mean squeezing me

Hands off Maya I say temporally angered

(Drake's POV)

Hands off Maya Ariana says sternly

Ok no need to be mean Maya exclaims

You two knock off the rude exchange I bud in

Yes Brother Drake sir they answer me terrified

Good now you two discuss what has happened as of lately I'm going to get the groceries

But I thought that was my job Ariana pouts

Not anymore I tell her

I make sure that they head to the living room before I go to get Fairy Tail and the shopping bags from the car

(Maya's POV)

I take Ariana to the living room were my paused show awaits me

I sit down and she sits down next to me

Then I say what's up

After that she says nothing much other than a recent encounter that brought the living Fairy Tail characters Nastu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, Juvia, and Wendy to live with us

Yay I exclaim way to excited

(Ariana's POV)

I sigh can you clam down Maya I say

No dear sister I can't because I'm too excited Maya yells loudly

We then hear the doorbell ring I'm getting it I tell Maya

You can just stay here and watch your show I finish

But I wanna talk to Nastu and the others Maya pouts

I said no I retort firmly

She continues pouting but it's only softly then turns her Fairy Tail episode back on and continues watching

I walk the front door open it then safely walk the gang to my parent's room and tell them to get dressed in a new outfit and put their other new outfits away in their rooms

We girls force the boys to change elsewhere while we change in the rooms

After five minutes we are all done changing everyone puts their clothes away then meets back in my parent's room

Afterwards we head to the living room door and you can hear sounds from Fairy Tail's episode The 24 Hour Endurance Road Race 

I turn around quickly be careful and you will find out soon why you are famous

I turn back to the door and push it open

Then we quietly walk to a couch and gesture for the others to follow suite

We sit down the episode is at the part where Gajeel, Gray, Nastu, and Jet are the only ones left in the race

And Jet stands up and starts to run and the others grab on to him

Hey I thought that I beat Gray Nastu suddenly says

In your dreams Nastu Gray challenges

Maya jumps and looks around everybody is staring at her then she screams kyaaa

Shh I tell her then I do the introductions again

My sister then starts to run over to Nastu and the others for hugs

I put an arm in front of her and look at the others and say anyone want hugs

Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza say sure while the others say no

I then say you know who you can hug then I remove my arm

She runs to the group of girls and gives them a hug then looks at Gray and Nastu they start backing away she runs in for the kill Nastu jumps out of the way but poor defenseless Gray gets hugged

I then say Maya they said they did not want to be hugged

But I really wanted to hug them Maya complains

So that doesn't mean you can just violate their personal space Maya I say

But she starts to say

That was entirely creepy Nastu states

Now I know why I always feel watched Lucy stutters

Yep we are always watching you Maya says creepily

Everybody else sweat drops then I say now that the gang is all here lets watch some more Fairy Tail

Ok I guess Lucy says

Then everybody sits back down and I turn to "a flower blooms in the rain" to get Gray to notice juvia's feelings then in my head I plan to get the Nalu pairing together

_Angel: yes another chapter complete _

_Nastu: I guess it was ok_

_Angel: glad you like it _

_Wendy: it was awesome _

_Maya: and I'm finally included_

_Angel: yes you are _

_Gray: I'm not poor _

_Angel: no protesting _

_-Angel out_


	7. The Letter

_Angel: __I am back bringing you chapter Six_

_Maya: __hello and welcome to my story it's all about me_

_Angel: __it's my story and it is about more people than just you_

_Maya: __yeah so_

_Angel: __rude little spoiled brat_

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does but she does own Drake, the others and the story line _

Chapter Six

~ Time Skip a week before school starts ~

(Wendy's POV)

I wake up at 5:59 am a minute before usual

So I lay there thinking over what has happened over the last three months

First we arrived on earth then we went shopping afterwards we met Maya we found out why we were famous and then Erza went to sleep in Maya's room saying that Maya needed company

*Alarm sound*

Oh Ariana is going to be up to get breakfast prepared that means time to get out of bed

I sit up rub my eyes yawn then turn to the bed where Ariana is rubbing her eyes

Morning Wendy she says to me as she turns to face me

Let's go wake Erza and get breakfast ready she then states

Yeah lets I reply back

(Nobody's POV)

The two girls along with the nekos walk down the dim hall and stop in front of the door to get into Maya's room

They open the door and walk inside

Erza is already sitting up but doesn't notice their presence

Time to make breakfast Erza, Wendy says demanding yet kind

Ok coming Erza says as she gets up to follow the others to the kitchen

They all walk to the kitchen after leaving Maya's room with the nekos close behind

~a few flying plates, glasses, and entries later~

We are done Ariana says to the group

Let's go wake the others up for breakfast she finishes

We shall go wake up our usual tasks Erza says all army like

(Happy's POV)

I tag along with Ariana to wake Nastu and Lucy up and see what really funny things they say this morning

Me and Ariana arrive at the room where their sleeping and walk in I run to the bed and am awestruck at what I see

Ariana walks up and says look what they are doing today

But all I can say back is they so like each other

Yes they do she says back to me

We look at sleep kissing and hugging pair a little longer then I say let's wake them up

Sure lets Ariana replies back

Then in unison we shout time for breakfast love birdies

I hear you says Lucy after she pulls herself away from Nastu

Then Nastu says yeah I was having the best dream too

Let me guess it was about you and Lucy getting married Ariana squeal/shouts

No meanie it was about me and Igneel reuniting Nastu replies back

After some silence more Ariana says whatever let's just go get breakfast now

Then we head to the kitchen

(Wendy's POV)

After Ariana says to wake up our normal shifts I head to the guest room also known as the Gruvia room

I open the door and walk in this time not afraid of what is inside

I then yell wake up and get ready for breakfast

Turn around and walk to the breakfast table and get ready to eat

(Erza's POV)

I wake Maya up with a simple get up then we walk in to Drake's room

And wake him up with the simple *clang bang boom* as normal and I walk to the breakfast table

Sit next to Wendy and Maya

Drake sits next to Nastu and so forth

~time skip after breakfast~

We head to the living room for the morning pep talk

(Ariana's POV)

Before the morning pep talk I rush to get the mail for today

I quickly go to the mailbox, grab the mail then run in to the living room and sit down next to Lucy on one of the couches and start looking at what I got in the mail

Lucy looks over my shoulder and grabs a pale green envelope along with a sky blue envelope from my mail pile these look interesting she intrigues

Oh I know what those are they are my and Maya's school schedules I forgot all about those

Then I grab the pale green envelope from her grasp and open the letter inside reads

~ Angel High school 3rd year student Ariana Angelina Dragon's schedule ~

1st period honors math

2nd period chemistry

3rd period marching band

Lunch

5th period honors reading

Homebase

~ Club activity acting ~

Sounds awesome I say to myself at looking upon this

I then hand the envelope to Drake then I grab the sky blue letter from Lucy and open it

It reads

~ Crystal Middle school 7th grader Maya Hope Dragon's schedule ~

1st period math

2nd period social studies

3rd period specialist

Lunch

Band

5th period Language Arts

6th period Science

7th period Reading

~ Homebase ~

Maya your schedule is here I yell to her

Ok she says back

Then the morning prep talk starts and I stand up then take my place in front of the couches

Ok so we are all here today I received a letter about my school beginning in a week and you can't stay home by yourselfs so you will have to come to school with me and Maya

Erza, Nastu, Gray, Lucy, and Juvia you will go to school with me

Wendy you will go to school with Maya

We will get our uniforms all on Friday after Drake signs you all up

Got that everybody I say

Then I turn to Drake put them in the same classes as me and Maya just to be safe

And after I say that I turn to the others when you are at school you are my and Maya's cousins got that

Also Gray NO striping no matter what if I catch you it will be punishment got that Gray just nods and gulps

Ah hah ha hah Nastu laughs like a moran oh I almost forgot Nastu no fighting with Gray or you will get punishment this time it is Nastu's turn to nod and gulp

To be continued…

Angel: yes another chapter complete

Nastu: I want to know what punishment is

Gray: I want to know too

Ariana: are you sure you want to know * evil glint * oh ladies * motions to Lucy and Juvia to come forward *

Nastu + Gray: no I'm good * gulp *

Happy: I did the disclaimer earlier can I please have a fish

Angel: yes you can * hands him a fish * thanks for helping earlier

Happy: no problem

Angel: good luck with Carla

-Angel out


	8. The School

_Angel:__I am back bringing you chapter seven_

_Lucy: I get to go to school_

_Nastu: anything but school_

_Happy: what is school_

Angel: nothing you need to know anything about Gray disclaimer

Gray: _Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does_

Chapter Seven

~ Time Skip first day of school ~

(Ariana's POV)

*beep beep beep*

I wake up and turn to Wendy realizing what day it is I tell Wendy hurry and wake Maya, Erza, Gray, and Juvia up and meet me in the kitchen

Wendy nods and knows it is urgent she get up and Carla follows her out the door

I climb out of bed and shake happy awake (because he started sleeping with me) and run in to my parents room

Wake Nastu and Lucy up for breakfast then run to the kitchen grab the ten boxes of pop tarts and sit down at the table

The others arrive excluding Drake show up one after another and take their seats

Good we are all here I say then I hand out the boxes Gray and Juvia get the blueberry flavored ones, Lucy gets strawberry flavored, Nastu gets hot sauce flavored ones

(A. N. I don't know where I came up with that one)

Wendy gets birthday cake flavored, Erza gets strawberry cake flavored, Happy and Carla get REAL fish, and Maya gets smore flavored

I take the lime ones and put the remaining two boxes away for Drake to eat later then I say you must all be wondering why these are your breakfast everyone except Maya nods

Well does anyone remember what day it is

Lucy raises her hand yes Lucy I say it is Monday she says

I then reply to her with that is correct but it is also the first day of school for most of you everyone is shocked but nod as they remember last week

*Flashback*

Ok everyone remember that next Monday school will start

you will have to be on your best behavior

also we will be eating differently for breakfast and lunch

*End of Flashback*

Oh right Lucy exclaims when does school start and what is for lunch

Ok our school starts at 8am and gets done at 3pm Maya and Wendy your school will go from 8:30am to 3:30pm and for lunch you will get the bentos I cooked for everyone last night I answer her

They are really good maya exclaims happily

What are we going to do during the day Carla says impatiently

Oh right I almost forgot I say you will stay at home and help Drake out

With what Happy inquires well that is up for Drake to decide I answer him

Ok he says disappointed

After everyone finishes their pop tarts I tell the exceeds to wake drake and tell him it is a code SST (School Starts Today)

Then I take the high school group to my room and tell maya to get dressed for the day with Wendy and meet us in the living room

After that I shut the door to my room and turn to face the other high school kids then I move to my closet grab the uniforms and hand them out

Nastu and Gray's uniforms fit perfectly and have sky blue shirts with white pants

Us girls uniforms are sky blue shirts and emerald green skirts that reach our knees ok guys lets go meet maya after we are all done changing

(A.N. for all you perverts out there the girls did not change with the boys in the room)

We walk to the living room to find Wendy and Maya dressed in their pale green shirts and teal skirts

I pull out my phone to check the time 7:30am oh great only just enough time to pass out supplies before dropping off the middle schoolers

I run to the kitchen grab the bag full of bentos then rush to the car and tell everyone to follow

We get to my car and I open the trunk to give everyone the supplies first I hand Maya and Wendy their bags full of their supplies and their bentos then hand the others only their backpacks full of supplies

What's this for Nastu questions stupidly

It is your supplies for school dumbo Lucy snaps at Nastu

Then I say Lucys right as I get in the car the others follow suit and get in the car

Once everyone is in the car I drive to the middle school first drop Wendy and maya off then drive to our school and get a good parking spot

I then grab my bag and the bag with our lunches in it and walk my "cousins" to our home base in Mrs. Smith's room we take the back row of seats and wait for Mrs. Smith to arrive

She arrives 5 minutes later and starts to take attendance

Ok class I know you are excited and want to catch up but it's time for attendance Brianna Anderson here a girl at the front of the room says

~some names later~

Are all the Dragons here Mrs. Smith says Yes we are all here I say for the group

~some more names later~

Zerief Yole there is silence in the air and for a second no one speaks then finally there is a small whisper here coming from a black haired boy sitting in the desk right in front of me

Good we are all here Mrs. Smith says then she hands out everybody's combinations to them and tells us to put our stuff away in our lockers

There is a rush to the door and me and my "cousins" follow the mob and find our lockers

Some of our group members are having trouble opening our lockers Nastu and Gray were yanking and pulling their lockers to no avail

So I made them give me their combinations and easily opened their lockers for them and we all put our stuff away then we walk back to our class room and sit down where we sat earlier

A few minutes later Mrs. Smith walks in front of the class room and says class it is almost time for first period then the bell rings and we walk out of Mrs. Smith's class room

Then I lead our small party to Ms. Luna's room and we sit down in the back of the room again

~Time Skip End of Honors Math~

We end math and I lead the others to room 202 also known as Mr. Jury's room

~Time Skip End of Chemistry~

We stand up from our seats and leave our second period class room

But once we get in to the hall we hear someone from behind us yelling Ari wait up

We stop and I turn around just in time to see the girl jump on me

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: yes another chapter complete_

_Wendy: who jumped on Ariana _

_Angel: can't spoil anything_

_Happy: please review Angel wants to know how she is doing _

_Nastu: also she wants to hear your questions_

_Lucy: and opinions _

_Angel: yes please will you *does puppy dog pleading face* _

_-Angel out_


	9. The School Part 2

_Angel: I'm back sorry but I had no access to the web recently and today I got it back so now I owe you two chapters this week _

_Wendy: Angel I'm so glad you are back _

_Angel: and I am happy to back _

_Gray: dam it the devil is back_

_Angel: what did you say *menacing face*_

_Gray: nothing mam _

_Angel: I thought so _

_Levy: I miss Lucy _

_Lucy: Levy I'm right here _

_Levy: *doesn't hear*_

_Angel: Lucy Levy is in another world and can't hear you_

_Lucy: oh _

_Happy: Angel does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does_

Previously in the story

I turn around just in time to see the girl jump on me

Chapter Seven

(Ariana's POV)

It all happens so fast one minute I'm turning around to face Brianna and then I'm on the floor with her on top of me

Brianna could you please get off me I say strained thanks to Brianna who is laying right on top of me

Opps sorry my crazy friend Brianna Anderson says

It's all right Brianna I say I was just a little surprised

Then Brianna turns to face my "cousins" who are these fine "friends" you have been hanging out with she quickly questions

I say oh they are just my "cousins"

They are Brianna exclaims surprised well then nice to meet you Ariana's cousins my name is Brianna her friend

By the way Brianna aren't you in our home base I inquire

Oh that's right she says sorry I didn't talk to you

It's all right Brianna I say back then we hear a bell ring

*ding dong ding dong*

It's time for 3rd period I exclaim

Oh right the others say dumbly by the way Brianna what do you have next I ask her

You want to know I nod then she says marching band happily

Oh then we can all walk there together I state happily

Ok Brianna says lets go

~Time Skip after Marching Band~

I walk back to my "cousins" after marching band is over they are sitting next to the school

(A.N. what did you just think they don't know how to play instruments)

How were we I ask everyone

Erza has tears in her eyes as she says beautiful just beautiful as her eyes look distant she remembers the music

Ok I say kinda freaked out at Erza's eyes

Then Erza snaps back in to reality and says wonderful

I reply to her by saying glad you liked it

Oh look at the time Brianna says looking at her fake watch

It's lunch time she exclaims with a lot of excitement

Ok smile queen I say

We go to our lockers after I promise Brianna to meet in "our spot"

I open my locker and grab the bentos out of it then head to the school gardens with my "cousins" following close behind

Brianna is already sitting at our spot when we arrive hello again Brianna waves us over we sit down and I pass out the lunches

You have to cook for your cousins Brianna says

Why yes they live with me for this school year because they have nowhere else to stay for this school year

Unless they use a hotel witch would cost them how much I rant

You got a point Brianna agrees with me

Then another girl arrives it is Corinne my other friend

Hello people she shouts to us as she walks closer

Hello Corinne me and Brianna says back

Corinne sits down with us and we start eating, talking, laughing, and just having fun

We are almost done with our lunches "she" shows up

The one and only school bully Molly .D. she used to be my friend but now she is the biggest jerk ever known in the history of jerks

Hey nerds pay up Molly yells at us

But before she finishes she sets her eyes on Gray and she freezes in place

Then instead of bulling us further

She tries to woo Gray

Gray just ignores her and starts talking to Juiva

Molly gives up and walks away pouting

We just smile at her behavior and start to pack up and return our stuff to our lockers

I wave to Brianna and Corinne and walk with my "cousins" to honors reading in Mrs. Mira's room and walk to our back seat desks and when Mrs. Mira walks in the group form Fairy Tail gasp because she looks a lot like Mira Jane of Fairy Tail

It's not her I whisper to them they just sigh I know how they feel

~time skip after honors reading~

We walk to home base and mingle then the final bell rings and it's time for club activities

Guys follow me then we head to the theater and wait for the rest of the club to show up

After a little while others trickle in once everybody arrives our super visor takes the stage and does the welcome speech

Then introduces this year's play Cinderella then passes the mic to the club president

Our president has her short speech then we head to pick Wendy and Maya up from their school after grabbing our stuff from our lockers

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: yes another chapter complete sorry its short _

_Wendy: good for you Angel _

_Ariana: thanks for everyone's support _

_Lucy: read_

_Nastu: review_

_Happy: and like _

_Angel: bye bye _

_-Angel out_


	10. The Middle School

_Angel: hey I'm back and bringing you chapter _

_Cricket: chirp chirp chirp_

_Angel: anyone there _

_Cricket: chirp chirp chirp_

_Angel: anyone_

_*A note drops in front of Angel and lands on her desk*_

_Angel: hmm what is this _

_*The note reads… _

_Angel this is your arch enemy speaking if you want your characters back then come and get them_

_Angel:*sigh* I guess I will have to get them oh well the chapter must go on roll chapter_

Chapter Nine

~ Time Skip right after Wendy and Maya were dropped off ~

(Maya's POV)

Hey Wendy ready for school she nods but says I'm scared

It's all right Wendy just stay cool and remember you are my cousin

Ok she says timidly

Then I hand Wendy a book that is called The Selection and say it's a great book

Ok she says gaining confidence you might as well read it I say as I pull out my book

We have another 45 minutes till our school starts

Ok she says again then opens the book and starts to read

I smile and think to myself back to my story

~Time Skip School Start~

(A.N. Sorry there will be lots of time skips This Chapter)

I put down my book and tap Wendy on the shoulder and say its time

Then she puts the book in her bag and stands up next to me and says ok then we enter the school and walk to our Homebase in Mrs. Weber's room and sit where our name tags are luckily for me and Wendy we have seats right next to each other

~Time Skip to third period~

I look in my agenda at my agenda and see for third period today me and Wendy have art my favorite class

We walk to the art room and sit at one of the many tables and wait for class to start

A girl with a light brown hair bob sits down across from me and across from Wendy a girl with golden hair sits down and I greet them with

Hello Sam, Mallory I say excitedly they just smile then they ask Wendy her name she says I'm Wendy nice to meet you

They smile and say nice to meet you Wendy then we all start chatting

After a little while Mrs. Deppie walks in and says quiet down class it becomes silent and she tells us our first project of the year is a small clay house

~Time Skip lunch~

We stampede to the café with our lunch boxes in hand and sit at my usual table where Sam and Mallory meet us

We start eating all until little Mrs. Perfect shows up

Riley and then she starts the daily dose of bullying to me, Sam, and Mallory

Then Wendy stands up and walks right until she is face to face with Riley

Does your cousin have a death wish Sam whispers to me

I have no clue I whisper back

Then Wendy says to riley leave my cousin and friends alone then she turns around and sits back down

Everyone in the café turns and stares at Wendy after she stood up to Riley

Riley is furious but as soon as the teachers start to head our way

Riley huffs and turns around but not before she says you will pay for this to Wendy

The rest of the day went by in a flash until after 6th period with Mr. Carter

We walk to our lockers to put our binders away we open them and put our stuff away all happy till Wendy finds a red envelope in the top of her locker

What's this for she asks me I have no clue Wendy I reply

It has to be something Wendy says

How about we open it Wendy I say

All right Wendy says excitedly

We open the envelope and Wendy and I read it

It reads…

You may have out smarted me once but it will not happen ever again as I will have my revenge and make your life horrible

Signed RK

Wendy is scared but I say it will be all right as long as you have your family I assure her she smiles and says all right

~Time Skip Pick Up Time~

School ends and all is well me and Wendy are so ready to tell the others what happened today and we know all will be ok

*To Be Continued*

_Angel: I have urgent news I will be on vacation for the next week and therefore owe you three chapters the week after oh and I got the others back_

_Happy: you are leaving us _

_Angel: just for a week_

_Wendy: I'll miss you_

_Nastu: yes the hag is leaving_

_Angel: I heard that_

_Lucy: now now Nastu be nice_

_Angel: ill miss you guys _

_Wendy: we will miss you too Angel_

_Angel: Also sorry for the short chapter well bye for the extent of two weeks _

_- Angel Out _


End file.
